Dieux et héros
by Serinima
Summary: Un Dieu de la Malice et un playboy arrogant, un amour naissant, des super-héros. Asgard et Midgard face à un destin funèbre, une protectrice mystérieuse dans leur ombre, une guerre proche… et si le temps leur était tous compté ? FrostIron (Rated M ne viendra que plus tard , dsl dsl :P)
1. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Manhattan. Cinquième Avenue.

L'ombre d'une tour immense surplombe un groupe acculé; ils sont tous à bout de souffle, tous blessés plus ou moins gravement. Du sang, des blessures, de la souffrance et une douleur immense.

Le même regard qui exprime le désarroi et l'incapacité d'agir, les lèvres serrées, les mains tremblantes, alors qu'ils entourent un corps dont la respiration se fait de plus en plus laborieuse et de plus en plus lente.

Derrière eux les immenses vitrages de la tour servent de miroir, affichant leurs reflets et la scène qui se déroulait entre eux. Comme si celle-ci ne pouvait qu'être reproduite pour qu'à aucun instant ils ne puissent échapper à cette vue, même en détournant la tête vers les vitres de la tour .Comme si le destin lui-même se moquait de leur misère en ajoutant un poids supplémentaire sur leurs épaules, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le supporter.

Cinq immenses lettres dominent cette magnifique architecture, marquant sa suprématie et affirmant sa promesse de protection dans toute la ville de New York.

- STARK-

Ce bâtiment est l'alliage de métaux et d'ingéniosité représentatif de son propre créateur: Iron Man.

Les regards, l'encouragement, l'amour, la confiance et l'espoir convergent sur une seule personne, celle qui se dresse devant eux dans un ultime geste de protection.

Un corps svelte_**, **_musclé, élégant, recouvert des pieds bottés jusqu'au décolleté de cuir noir. Des courbes féminines, un visage magnifique, aux traits fins, surmontés de deux yeux noirs tels des billes de jais. On y lit une détermination et une rage à faire peur. Ses bras dénudés et chaque parcelle de son corps donnent en spectacle des réseaux d'arabesques finement ouvragés qui semblent être tatoués, collés à sa chair comme si ils étaient l'extension de sa volonté. Ces dessins sont tous d'un noir intense : celui qui exprime le gouffre des sentiments néfastes, et la promesse de la mort.

Ses bras, légèrement écartés de son corps, tremblent de concentration, sa main droite est refermée sur le pommeau d'une épée parsemée de lettres antiques. La lame effilée, tranchante, en tout point magnifique est du même noir intense que son pommeau. Dans son dos s'élèvent deux immenses ailes aux plumes d'ébène, qui brillent d'un éclat sauvage, donnant à cette femme un air proche d'une prédatrice, d'un aigle. Son regard est verrouillé sur sa future proie, la chasse est ouverte.

_Voilà, la fin paraît inévitable maintenant, me voilà l'épée à la main, complètement déchaînée, la première fois depuis des millénaires; mais dis-toi ma fille pourquoi tu te bats? au grand damné ! _

_*soupir intérieur* _

_Pour eux, ceux qui me sont chers, ceux qui m'ont réappris à aimer: __mes amis, __et m'ont fait oublier mon statut - _Je regarde derrière moi les Avengers repliés devant la tour et qui me regardent avec confiance et force :

_Steve,_

_Clint, _

_Natasha,_

_Hulk,_

_Thor,_

_Tony et Loki, _

_Ils sont tous unis._

_Ma rage, ma peur, atteignent un sommet quand je vois son corps allongé tout juste au bord de la mort… Il faut que je me bouge, je sauverai cette personne, peu importe le prix que je paierai, je la sauverai pour revoir le sourire et la paix sur tous les autres visages, et sur le mien. Me voilà ragaillardie par cet objectif, je retourne mon attention à la personne qui est à l'origine de tout ce bordel, une flamme ardente dans les yeux tu vas me le payer, oh oui, Iblis, tu vas me le payer chèrement d'avoir osé les attaquer ! Un cri de guerrière s'échappe de mes lèvres … et je passe à l'attaque._


	2. chapitre 1 : Etonnantes découvertes

Bonjour à tous :P

j'avais oublier de préciser mais bien sure que les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel , sauf psyché qui est sorti de mon esprit déglingué lol , et bien bonne lecture , j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

Les couloirs se succèdent les uns après les autres, soudain deux immenses portes richement ouvragées barrent le chemin, en leur sein deux corbeaux d'or aux yeux rubis s'entrelacent, formant un sceau.

De chaque côté du passage des gardes s'alignent, ils ont fière allure dans leurs armures étincelantes, sous leurs casques leurs yeux soupçonneux se posent sur la personne qui demande le passage jusqu'aux appartements royaux.

Un regard vert espiègle les soupèse, un sourire dédaigneux au coin des lèvres comme pour les mettre au défi de lui bloquer la route.

Les gardes crispés de colère s'inclinent malgré tout respectueusement devant le Dieu des Malices, et dans un ensemble parfait ils abattent leurs lances sur le sol de marbre, un flux de magie serpente des lances jusqu'aux portes, le mécanisme s'actionne et l'entrée devient accessible.

Loki avance rapidement, d'une démarche féline et gracieuse, cependant ses pensées sont ailleurs.

Thor, voilà plus d'une semaine que le Dieu du Tonnerre est parti à la rescousse de ces exaspérants midgardiens! Un demi-sourire étire ses lèvres, il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'admettre que les Avengers l'intriguaient. Ils étaient tellement déterminés, cependant ils étaient tous des êtres chétifs. Après tout il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les armées de Thanos et lui-même ne les anéantissent; cette pensée le torturait depuis quelques temps…

Parce que le visage d'un homme revenait inlassablement, yeux marron rieurs_, _barbe, arrogant, génie, armure et - … une vague d'exaspération l'assaillit, que venait faire Stark dans ses pensées?! Pff… il se rappelait encore la fascination que l'homme de fer avait suscité en lui; en risquant sa vie pour anéantir les troupes de Thanos, filant dans le portail, le sauvant par le même temps de bien des tortures, ce qui lui valait une dette (situation qui soit dit en passant horripilait Loki), les airs suffisants et les sarcasmes de l'homme arrivaient à l'agacer plus que quiconque voilà, Iron Man hantait son esprit.

Son agacement monta d'un cran; et toujours aucune nouvelle de son « frère », qu'était-il censé faire?! Il se retrouvait interdit de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors de Asgard sans être accompagné de Thor, cela découlait de sa punition, pas grand-chose à vrai dire, mais l'ennui persistait. Il avait dit être lui aussi sous l'emprise du Tesseract et cela avait suffi à semer le doute dans les esprits, et bien que certaines personnes soient encore réticentes, Odin l'avait pardonné pour ses actes.

Ainsi, 6 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'événement de New York, 6 mois que Loki avait passés au palais Valaskjàlf en n'ayant que Thor pour le divertir, 6 mois sans avoir vu les Avengers et un certain visage_._ Il serra la mâchoire, même son idiot de « frère » lui manquait, il l'aimait malgré tout et cela ajoutait à sa culpabilité d'avoir semé –

Une ombre se tenait près de lui, à vrai dire depuis plusieurs jours il était suivi, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait pas réussi à surprendre quiconque. Ce qui était impressionnant d'un certain point de vue. L'individu tourne derrière un pilier, Loki suit sans aucune hésitation, la curiosité l'emportant. Il se trouva face à face avec une silhouette encapuchonnée.

_Intéressant._

« - Qui êtes-vous?!

- Humm je dirais qu'il y a une infinité de réponses à ta question, qui peut se vanter de se connaitre réellement après tout?! Un rire cristallin retentit. Mais appelle-moi Psyché!

_Décidément cette femme l'étonnait. Elle avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au palais royal, était-elle à la solde d'un de ses ennemis?_

- Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec vos bêtises! Se détournant déjà.

- Décidément pour un Dieu du Mensonge, tu n'es pas crédible! Et si je te disais que j'arrive à lire tes pensées à travers ton masque d'impassibilité, cher Loki.

- Alors je suis navré pour toutes les remarques désobligeantes qui ont traversé mon esprit, chère « Psyché ».

- Oh arrête les flatteries voyons, à vrai dire je te connais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, je te rencontre après tout ce temps.

- Etrange car moi je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous, et je suis loin d'apprécier que vous me tutoyiez. Des étincelles vertes se mirent à parcourir dangereusement le bout de ses doigts.

- Tony Stark.

Le cœur de Loki fit un soubresaut. Etonnement. Contrariété.

- Qu'ai-je à faire de ce misérable humain?!

- Arrête, tu ne peux pas me doubler, répondit la voix lasse; crois-le ou non, je ne te veux que du bien, l'amour n'est pas un crime.

- Plait-il !? Le regard se fait glacial, _pour qui se prenait donc cette femme, en osant prétendre à ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était pas un être fragile_ !

- Ecoute! La voix se fait précipitée : je veux seulement être à tes côtés, je reviendrai te revoir, n'oublie pas que Stark et toi avez plus en commun que vous ne le croyez. _Comme un ego surdimensionné et un caractère à faire peur_, pensa-t-elle. Et bientôt vous travaillerez ensemble. »

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre et Loki détourne la tête pour faire face à un Thor joyeux.

« - Loki, mon frère! Que fais-tu seul ?

- Seul? Se retournant, il n'aperçut que le mur derrière lui et resta interloqué; Psyché s'était téléportée! Cela n'avait qu'un sens, cette femme détenait un pouvoir.

- Oh je vois, pardonne-moi de l'intrusion. _Thor rougit, se demandant vaguement sur qui Loki avait jeté son dévolu._

- Qu'est-ce que ?! … mais non ! Répond-t-il exaspéré; je n'étais avec personne.

- Fais croire cela à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Bon je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de supporter tes allusions enfantines !_ Le problème qui s'étendait devant Loki était Psyché. Comment avait-elle pu toucher si justement son secret le plus enfoui ?_

*soupir*

- Tu sais cela ressemblait beaucoup à un soupir amoureux, gloussa le Dieu du Tonnerre.

- Ne teste pas ma patience! Mais un sourire éclaire le visage pâle. N'étais-tu pas censé être en mission?

- Si, nous avons défait les troupes de Doom, il avait programmé des robots qui s'autodétruisaient dès qu'un coup leur était porté. Finalement Steve, Natasha et le Shield ont fait évacuer les civils, tandis que Hulk, Clint, Tony et moi leur donnions une bonne leçon.

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé des détails ou quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé, je n'en ai rien à faire. _L'esprit du dieu se préoccupait plus du bien-être de Stark, avait-il été blessé ? A sa plus grande surprise cette pensée l'effrayait._

- Voyons ne fais pas ta mule, écoute plutôt la suite, cela risque de te faire rire. De plus j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Je dois me rendre près de « père », il m'a fait convoquer.

- Justement cela concernait ma requête, j'en ai averti père avant de venir de rejoindre. Loki, le Shield enquête depuis peu sur des phénomènes anormaux qui se déroulent aux alentours de New York, ils ont fait face à des radiations surnaturelles qu'ils n'arrivent pas à résoudre, ils pensent que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec la magie, et ils quémandent ta présence.

- Je vois mal comment je travaillerais pour une organisation qui a essayé de me tuer! Et qu'ai-je à gagner en retour? Rien? Sûrement pas ! _Il n'arrive pourtant pas à arrêter de penser que s'il acceptait, il pourrait revoir … Non non non, il devait se montrer prudent et refuser, Thor pouvait dans des rares moments, être aussi clairvoyant que lui._

- Je savais pertinemment que tu refuserais, soupira Thor, c'est pourquoi j'ai marchandé pour t'obtenir le libre accès à Midgard et l'autorisation d'agir comme bon te semblera, en échange de ta coopération.

- Il aurait fallu commencer dès le début par cela mon frère. Soit, j'accepte, cela aura pour mérite de me tirer de cet ennui sans fin. Ha ha ha, je sens que j'ai incroyablement manqué à tes amis ! Réplique Loki _cependant son cœur accélère sous l 'effet de l'adrénaline qui parcourt ses veines. Encore une fois psyché avait vu juste _

Quelle était la chose qui était censée m'égayer ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà l'approbation du Père de Toute Chose, nous partirons dès ce soir. L'instant de sérieux passé, le visage de Thor s'éclaire comme un soleil. Je suis heureux que tu te joignes à nous, même si je pressens que la cohabitation va être difficile avec les autres, surtout Iron Man ! Il explose de rire, abattant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Pourquoi lui précisément ? Bien qu'ayant l'air calme et dédaigneux, la panique le gagnait, l'homme le détestait donc à ce point ? Et il allait vivre sous le même toit, du moins dans un sens technique, ce qui l'excitait plus que de raison.

- Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore remis de la surprise, bien que ça l'ait plus amusé qu'autre chose ! Il doit surement encore digérer, ha ha ha.

- Et bien ?

- _Thor s'égaya, il avait enfin réussi à piquer la curiosité de Loki, captant son attention cela lui réchauffait quelque peu le cœur, il était sûr que l'anecdote allait le faire rire._ Eh bien, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui nous avons appris que Pepper a quitté Tony pour … Steve ! Ha ha ha. »

Le beau visage pâle du dieu s'éclaire soudainement, rendant à son visage une certaine innocence il semble tellement surpris et exalté, un immense rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il sent un étrange tourbillonnement l'envahir, une étrange ivresse, une chaleur qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Les douleurs, l'exaspération et les doutes des six derniers mois s'envolent. Stark, Stark, Stark, il goûte ce prénom du bout de l'esprit, voilà son sang s'échauffe, la tête lui tourne légèrement. Ce qui semble une blague pour son frère sonne comme l'annonce d'un futur possible pour lui. Une porte s'entrouvre : Bonheur. Joie. Plaisir. Espoir. Il ressent des choses qu'il pensait avoir oubliées. En même temps que cette prise de conscience, la frayeur s'étend dans l'esprit de Loki, que se passait- il donc en lui ? Pourquoi cette soudaine bouffée de gaieté ?

Était-ce donc ça … le vrai Amour ?

* * *

Tony est vautré dans son canapé, une bouteille de whisky dans une main, un verre dans l'autre. Il tourne et retourne les événements de ces derniers jours, les analysant, les décortiquant avec son génie habituel. Des cernes ressortent sous ses yeux, mettant en avant sa fatigue, mais il a quand même le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle putain de journée ! Il avait vraiment morflé ces derniers temps ! Se levant péniblement de sa place, il se dirigea dans son laboratoire. Il s'arrêta en milieu de chemin, sentant comme une présence, mais regardant derrière il ne vit personne. Décidément. Il descendit les marches, arrivé devant son atelier il s'exclama:

« - Jarvis, je ne veux être déranger sous aucun cas sauf code rouge, enclenche les sécurités et verrouille l'accès aux appartements. _Il ne manquerait plus que ces enfoirés d'Avengers débarquent avec le double des clés, pour squatter le salon et se foutre de sa gueule._

- C'est déjà fait monsieur, puis-je vous proposer un autre verre? »

Les yeux de Tony descendent vers son verre vide, Ah merde, c'est vrai que Jarvis était tellement sophistiqué que des fois il brûlait les étapes. Servi avant d'avoir pu désirer, où était le plaisir dans tout ça !? Tony grogna un vague oui, et s'adossa sur le siège de cuir. C'est vrai, il avait tout ce que l'on pouvait convoiter, argent, voiture, alcool, intelligence, réputation … femmes : enfin dernièrement il en avait une en titre, un exploit à vrai dire, un an en tout et pour tout à rester fidèle à Pepper, il fallait dire qu'elle avait tout ce dont lui avait besoin pour réussir une relation. L'intelligence, un calme à tout épreuve (autant dire exceptionnel pour endurer ses caprices), une beauté, une compréhension illimitées, et un amour dévorant, mais voilà il restait après tout Tony Stark : un mec totalement orgueilleux, chiant, beau (la modestie fait partit de ses gènes), immature, qui donnait sa confiance durement : en un seul mot, sauvage. Ajouter à cela son statut d'Iron Man, le super-héros qui risquait sa vie à tout bout de champ, et l'invasion de Thanos, ça avait été tout simplement trop pour Pepper, trop d'angoisse, trop de peur. Elle l'avait quitté.

En fait il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais il savait pertinemment depuis le début qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à combler ses attentes: le mariage, les gosses, tout ça lui paraissait insurmontable.

Deux jours plus tôt elle l'avait arraché de son travail, pour s'asseoir face à lui, elle avait cette fameuse mine qu'il connaissait si bien, celle des annonces importantes :

« - Je dois te parler.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! Le sarcasme avait fusé presque malgré lui, ce qui l'avait fait sourire.

- C'est vraiment délicat alors s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à te comporter comme un enfant. Elle avait dit cela tout en fronçant les sourcils, sa main tortillait sa mèche, encore et encore.

Il avait souri devant ce geste flagrant de nervosité et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas enceinte parce que sinon il me faudrait plusieurs bouteilles pour supporter la nouvelle ! Il avait dit cela en rigolant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Jarvis, un verre ne serait pas de -

Elle avait attrapé son poignet :

- Non, Tony Stark j'exige un peu de sérieux, c'est assez délicat comme ça.

- Bon, si on ne peut pas y échapper alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle s'était alors lancée dans un discours sans reprendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois sa respiration :

- Tony je te quitte, je n'arrive plus à faire face, je suis juste trop humaine ou pas suffisante. Je suis tellement désolée mais voilà je commence à avoir des sentiments pour Steve, et puis lui aussi m'a avoué récemment être torturé par ça, on s'aime vraiment et Nous …

L'expression de Tony s'était figée en un masque de stupéfaction. Pepper, consciente de cela, était devenu livide.

- Non je te jure qu'on a rien fait, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, c'est pour ça que je voulais te dire en toute honnêteté, sans te trahir.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de crainte, ses mots s'empêtraient.

Tony se rendit compte de son erreur, bien que l'annonce de Pepper le blessait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir , il l'aimait trop pour cela , ça n'aurait pas pu continué. Il savait qu'elle méritait mieux mais savoir qu'elle ne serait plus là, lui laissait une douleur vive dans la poitrine , une douleur bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en amour , bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il préféra jouer la carte du mec blasé.

- Je sais Pepper , je te connais , et je comprends que tu es besoin de quelque chose de plus … Steve , il est prudent , responsable et bien que ça me fasse mal de l'avouer il est séduisant. Après tout fallait s'y attendre.

Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas prendre , elle le regarda au fond des yeux comme si elle lisait dans un livre. _Volumineux et coûteux de préférence._

- Je serais toujours la , tu le sais Tony , mais j'ai préférée être franche , je n'ai pas voulu te blessé. Tout ceci elle l'avait dit avec douceur.

-On savait que ça finirait un jour ou l'autre après tout , laissant l'aigreur de côté Tony murmura : Tu vas me manquer .

_Non mais quel con , aussi vulnérable qu'une gamine de lycée qui se fait larguée._

- Toi aussi , ce n'est pas comme si c'était un adieu.

L'instant de souffrance refoulé, Tony ne put résister à la titiller.

-bon et bien il me reste plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un pour cette nuit .

Elle s'était alors figé pendant quelques minutes, il avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter.

- Jarvis qu'est-on censé faire quand quelqu'un est en état de choc ? Mais avant qu'une réponse ne vienne, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en disant :

-Vraiment ? Tu reprend vite les mauvaises habitudes, autant te dire que je ne m'amuserait pas à leur montrer la sortie de la villa le matin ! Sa voix bien que sérieuse était amusée, elle lui souria.

Il avait explosé de rire : Mais non !

Puis il l'avait prit dans ses bras, la serrant , elle avait alors soupiré de soulagement.

-Je tiens tellement à toi tony , j'espère que tu trouveras enfin quelqu'un qui aura ce qui te faut.

- Merci . Pour tout. _Oh putin lui devenant poli ? vraiment minable._

Il ajoute avec malice :

- Ah, finalement ça résout le problème, c'est donc tes petites bottines rouges que tu as prêté à Glaçon Man pour compléter sa petite tenue en latex ?»

Cela lui avait valu une petite claque et un grand sourire.

Finalement il s'était plus foutu de la gueule déconfite de Steve qu'autre chose, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé le lendemain à une réunion du Shield. Bien que la douleur persistait , il la refoulait sachant qu'il arriverait à oublier … avec le temps , prenant la décision d'en rire plus que d'en pleurer.

Leurs collègues étonnés avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait. Devant la nouvelle, ils s'étaient tous mis à rire. Ça s'était finalement déroulé naturellement!

Le seul hic consistait dans le fait que Thor après avoir beuglé de rire, avait annoncé à l'équipe qu'il devait chercher Loki, et avait disparu. Ensuite ce putain de connard de Fury avait expliqué, que le Shield allait proposer un partenariat à Loki et tout en ajoutant avec un certain plaisir que le dieu résiderait dans la tour Stark : Vous comprenez, avait-il ajouté, vous êtes le seul à qui je peux faire confiance pour le surveiller ! Avec une touche d'ironie. Ce petit enculé allait squatter SA maison, et il devait en plus se taper la présence de Thor. Rodolphe en train de manger dans sa cuisine ? Dormant sous son toit ? Putain !

Il est vrai que le dieu était l'une des personne que Tony prenait un désir divin à embêter sans aucun jeu de mots, bizarrement il s'identifiait quelque peu à celui-ci .Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait eu une enfance difficile, parce qu'il fonctionnait pareil, préférant détruire toute bonne chose plutôt que de prendre le risque de souffrir après. Loki était vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant, complexe, sa beauté ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme naturel, visage pâle, yeux verts, traits fins, bouche fine mais lèvres pulpeuses, svelte, très attirant en fait ! Merde, maintenant il fantasmait sur le roi des connards ?!

Tout en soupirant Tony se massa le cou, il lui fallait décidément un autre verre.

A cet instant précis il se sentit épié, mal à l'aise, il se força à détourner le regard.

Tout à coup, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée, totalement ahuri, il eut pour seul réflexe de demander à l' IA :

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais il semble bien que ce soit une humaine.

- Ne commence pas à te foutre de ma gueule Jarvis, sinon je te fais don à une université, compris ?

- Et bien si tu as fini de m'ignorer et d'engueuler ton « intelligence superficiel », nous pourrions parler, n'est-ce pas Tony ?

- Ca dépend, si vous me montriez votre visage? J'ai pour habitude de ne pas parler avec les personnes moches, prenez ça comme une nouvelle excentricité de ma part. Tout en parlant Tony réfléchit avec rapidité, _si Jarvis arrive à filmer le visage de l'inconnue je saurais à la seconde qui elle est _; comme si de rien n'était, il poussa sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau se tenant prêt à avertir l'équipe.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler les renforts, Stark. Je m'appelle Psyché, et je suis ici dans un but précis, celui de vous aider, j'ai une information à vous délivrer, votre monde et celui de Asgard sont en grand danger et je-

- Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Et bien vous pouvez attendre et voir ce qui se passe ou bien m'écouter, me laisser vous aider et sauver New York d'un cataclysme. Qu'avez-vous à perdre à m'emmener à la base du Shield? Je vous laisserai m'emprisonner si cela peut vous rassurer.

- Bon, ça va, ça va pas la peine de sortir tout de suite les grands mots, et qu'est-ce qui nous menace cette fois ?

- Mon monde, Stark, mon monde. »

* * *

Hé hé hé un grand merci à ma correctrice : sceline_ , je t'adore :P quant à cet terrible menace qu'en pensez vous ? ça risque de bientôt bouger mdr , hésitez pas à mettre des reviews bises .


End file.
